


problems with you, doc?

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Doctors & Physicians, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, M/M, Medical, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choi Soobin, medical internship, hospital, a lot of patients and a really attractive doctor.





	problems with you, doc?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I finally found my will to write again :') I know shit about medical internship so im really sorry if there's something wrong. Please do correct me ^^ Kudos and comments are appreciated 🙆

"Name?"

 

Sure, Soobin has dreamt of his future higher authorities to be at least considerate enough to scan his application paper given to him, he suppress the urges to scratching on the perfectly polished wooden desk in front of him, like he always did whenever his cheap paid internet is slowing down and his Netflix is buffering. But the thing is, he wasn't in his room, he's facing a disguised interrogation in which his future career depends on. The doctor that an old man in his late fifties with grey hairs lesser than Soobin's will to live. He'd still thank Mr Kim though, to choose  _ him _ to be the one he'll working with than the other old female doctor that always creep on Soobin, well maybe she didn't indirectly do so but Soobin is just that paranoid. 

 

"Choi Soobin, sir."

 

The man just nodding, squints his eyes in attempt to read the paper but strangely he holds it too far from his face, with his glasses hung dangerously low on the bridge of his nose. Soobin always wonder why all old people he knows always did the same thing.

 

"So, Mr Kim's top student, I hope you'll do as good as he always said." Mr Lee, as the nameplate on the desk says, but doesn't matter because Soobin  _ knew _ , Mr Kim always talks about him whenever they talked about this internship, it rather hurt Soobin in a strange way that his future boss doesn't remember the good of a Mr Kim's top student he is. Talk about unfairness.

  
  


He might happen to have Alzheimer but Soobin is just that petty. 

 

"I would hope so as well, sir. Please take care of me." Soobin bows his head a little as gratitude. Despite how much of an asshole Mr Lee might now appear, he believes that he's going to learns a lot as an intern and his barely paid job isn't going to be that waste of time and energy. He had through a lot, and  _ lost  _ a lot to be just in here, also daily 2 hours of crying every the end of the week when his fingers already trembling from too much reading he actually checked himself if he got Parkinson.

 

"The work actually not a lot, you just have to take care of that personal physician job dealing with the list of medicines." Mr Lee says as matter-of-factly. Soobin had to disagree with that, because that is definitely sounds like a lot of work, Soobin spent years, and  _ years  _ to literally not mixed up the medicine because he doesn't want his patient has case against him to be giving herpes remedy when his patient is catching cold. 

 

"I can handle that." was all he says. 

 

"Okay, well. And actually…" the man is trailing off, and Soobin hates that, Soobin hates the look of uncertainty on the man's face and he can sense bad news coming, the room is colder than the arctic but his palms are sure slick with sweats. 

 

"You're not going to work with me," 

  
  


Drop dead silence. 

 

"Huh?" Soobin's voice might too defensive for his own good he has to muttered an apology afterwards but is it his fault? He spent hundred hours with Mr Kim to listen to this man's so called greatness to lead him for being a better medical person then he's going to just ditch him like that? And Soobin thought no one's going to be more cruel than his ex. 

 

"I'm so sorry, I should've inform Mr Kim earlier that I can't but the news I received were unexpected and happened out of the blue too, I have to fly abroad because of some personal reasons." the pity on the old man's face is too artificial he didn't even put an effort. 

 

"But? It's 6 months though, I surely can wait, can't I?" Soobin's doubt in his voice is probably too apparent that Mr Lee actually looks like he pitied him. 

 

"Unfortunately you can't, I will go really far and in a long time," 

 

"To where? Kuwait?" 

 

He might have step too far, and he did realize he sounds rude, but he really can't help it. He's drained out physically and emotionally these few months just for his preparation for this internship, he gave his best. All of him, and Soobin is not great at anything but his study, and this man can't just  _ disrespect  _ him like that. 

 

"Actually, Belarus. My daughter is got married and I really do want to spend some time with my big family too," 

 

Screw the eastern block, Soobin got his already hollow heart broken. 

 

Suddenly the smell of lemon disinfectant in this room makes Soobin wants to puke. 

 

"But don't worry, I already got someone to replace me, he's just as good as me. You don't have to worry about lack of anything to teach you." 

 

Right, Soobin thought bitterly. If not the predator looking lady then it must be another cold rigid obnoxious hard to working with doctor he had to deal with. At this point, he actually considered to just dropping out and join the uber business. 

 

"He's still young, a young doctor and a friendly guy, I'm sure he'd get along with you well." 

 

If anything, Soobin is a certified hermit. He  _ hardly _ has friends, had. 

 

He can't get along with new people because of his shyness, he isn't a sissy, he's just that pathetic excuse of a person. He can't handle noisy people more than one, and the only noisy person he knows he didn't end up dumped is only Beomgyu. One Beomgyu is enough for him. 

 

And that's why he chose this job of all, he'd deal with sick and dead people more than alive ones, and they actually shut up without being asked to. 

 

"Come again tomorrow morning, so we can introduce you with him."

  
  


Soobin going home with a lot of thoughts in mind. 

\----

 

**Me**

how to be an uber driver

  
  


**Gyu**

What

What for 

  
  


**Me**

hard day

i have thinking a lot 

  
  


**Gyu**

**😮**

you okay?

  
  


**Me**

i am

tired, so I thought a lot of weird things

Forget about the uber thing

  
  


**Gyu**

Hows the agreement with Mr Lee doing?

 

**Me**

Good

👍

 

**Gyu**

Really? 🤔

  
  


**Me**

Very

  
  


**Gyu**

Then!

You have to treat me some food!

  
  


**Me**

  
  


\---

 

Soobin never knew unpacking his luggage would be an emotional trip in sad hours. 

 

But it is, to see all these year, the 22 years he has lived being packed in only these two luggage, not even the big ones and it's barely filled. His mom insisted him to packed his things separately in two luggage because she said it'll be easier for him to unpack, not that he has that many of things to bring to begin with. He didn't move out, entirely. But physically speaking, he is. 

 

The first luggage, well. It's more personal than the other, he pulled out a rather big rabbit plushie from it, he decided to also bring the old faded colored plushie with him, he did not sleep with it ever since he's thirteen but it brings comfort to look at, and Soobin panicked a lot, Wumbo is his only loyal and quiet companion. 

 

And, and the memories is all matters. 

 

He placed Wumbo on the nightstand. Its eye already gone one, and it just make it look creepier but Soobin still never thought of throwing it. 

 

Then, the one and only family picture frame he brings, it cracked a bit on the corner, he assumed it must be happened when he was sleeping on the bus and the driver almost killed all of them with hitting on the brake so suddenly his luggage literally thrown all the way to the back. 

 

He sighs, felt a bit wave of sadness wash over him as the sepia toned picture placed on the nightstand as well, it brings too much feelings he didn't want to feel anymore, to see his mother, his father, his brothers and him standing side to side smiling widely. 

 

It's just the matter of time. 

 

He chose to walks out from his old environment and actually making a move with his life, like everyone in the family did, he can't say they all have the good kind of moving on but at least they're going places, not the best ones, but places. 

 

It's nothing deep or dramatic, not like he hates his family or something. He just kind off lost especially when already reaches his twenty, they just didn't get close as they used to be, they did try and Soobin swear he tried to but they just couldn't, he left with barely exchange of words other than with his mother and no one actually  _ cared.  _

 

And Beomgyu wonders why he's so hollow. 

 

He left the town, comeback for a blessing and actually left again, it didn't hurt much as it did last time but seeing how everything changed as time passed by, when he's not there, it would make Soobin want to cry. Now he didn't cry for a lot of things, he value his tears. 

 

The image of his mother serving food in their rather small diner, with her greasy hair and the smile on her face, it's because the cook room is too hot, his father never really fix the ventilation and resulted with that annoying heat every time. He had work there, by the way. He has skills of cook too. He knows the place by heart. 

 

But everything just, changed. Soobin really did leave everything behind, his family, his past, and his lover. 

 

_ Was  _ his lover. 

 

Soobin grew up in small town, they just have one hospital, one high school, one university and something like that. There's not much new people come there, and people actually know each other, being interested with the same sex made Soobin always hide in his closet, because he's really convinced if he really found a boyfriend there's a chance he at least has related blood to him. 

 

But he wasn't, and Soobin actually made it work. 

 

The thing is, the work thing didn't last long. Soobin turned out being too dumb to notice anything in the first place, and when he found out everything wasn't like he thought it is, he felt like the dumbest person in this whole world.

 

He didn't say anything, and it's just right when he has to leave the town for college, Soobin did receive phone calls from his mother that some guy came to their house asking where Soobin is. 

 

And he never explained what happened. 

 

"Well, just like Marcelline said. Everything stays but it still changes." Soobin mutters to himself, he doesn't know what suddenly come into him but his fingers itchy to tore the photo he's holding right now, picture of him and his ex. And he's feeling like an idiot to even brought it.

 

He… definitely didn't care about him, Soobin is not sad, at least that what he convinced himself about, he surely can forget about their dates easily, or what they always did together. Or… or their dreams.  _ They  _ planned it together. 

 

Soobin didn't care. 

 

But…

 

He sort of did. 

 

"You're not even that cute, pffh." Soobin spat to the photo as if the person will hear it, he just shook his head and throws the photo back to the now empty luggage again, closing it tightly before throw the luggage under his bed. 

 

\---

 

Soobin wakes up to the sound of annoyingly loud alarm beside him, forced himself to stretch his arm and turn it off. It's been years but he swears as much as he's glad he left the town for the city he'd still rather wakes up to the sound of rooks around his house than this alarm. 

 

He spent at least 10 minutes staring at nothing on his bed before actually get up and get into the bathroom. He has to go back to the hospital again and that kind of makes his mood sour already in this early morning to remember the fact that he's not going to be an intern to a senior medical person, but an amateur one, huh. 

 

But does he really have the right to call him that? Well, as Mr Kim's top student he can proudly say, yes. He's still disappointed. 

  
  


Soobin forgot to ask Mr Lee what he should wear for this morning, he's hesitated in front of his wardrobe and getting out his best clothes at least twelve pairs of them, before finally decide to just wear white button down shirt and black khaki pants. Because he's the old fashioned kind of man, and he can say he's at least solid nine he can looks good in anything. 

 

Soobin maybe wouldn't like his new doctor very much but he's still have to be professional to give good first impression right? 

 

He was about to leave and lock his apartment when his phone suddenly ringing, and he doesn't need to look at the screen to know it's Beomgyu who's calling him, because no one really called Soobin except him. 

 

"Hello?"

 

_ "Bin! I'm about to crash on your place!"  _

 

Soobin fake gasped and stepped out of his apartment, intentionally makes his key jingling loud enough for Beomgyu to hear it when he locks the door. 

 

"Sorry gyu, wrong time. I'm about to go,"

 

_ "Bitch where?" _

 

"To hospital, I still got things to work on before I officially started you know." He half grumbled, annoyed when he founds out that the elevator is not working  _ again,  _ this cheap apartment rarely has elevator privilege because the corporate capitalist landlord and now Soobin has to use the stairs. 

 

_ "Oh, I can drop you off."  _

 

"Really?" Soobin's annoyance towards Beomgyu slowly faded as he heard the offer, he's grateful if Beomgyu does that because he's not in the mood to take the bus right now. 

 

_ "Sure dude, I'll meet you in the parking lot."  _

 

His breath is almost knocked out of his lungs by the time he set his foot on the first floor, he's not the best in his cardio and he doesn't want to climb or step down any stairs ever again. 

 

"Bro, you look like mess." Beomgyu says as he hands his helmet to Soobin when he walks like zombie towards him, Soobin takes it with flushed face, the summer heat in the town usually is warm but in the city is really trying to kill him, and it's not even 8 am in the morning. 

 

"Please gyu, don't start anything." He says and hops on behind Beomgyu on his motorcycle, because for the love of god he doesn't want to look angry and has glassy eyes by the time he met his doctor. 

 

"Pfft, sorry are you nervous?"

 

"No,"

 

But he is. 

 

\---

 

Mr Lee, is nowhere to be found. 

 

Soobin has waiting in his room for like two hours, and in that long time of solitude he just had known that the man is already going to the airport, and Soobin knows that from the nurse that just had to come in the room after two freaking hours. 

 

Annoyed, tired and still feels like he's being played, he sent a text to Mr Lee once again, with a hope that this time he checks his phone and not ignores it, that if he's not still flying in the sky. 

 

And he does, with a lot of awful emojis Soobin wouldn't except he to use.

  
  


**Me**

Good morning Mr Lee

A nurse just told me you already off

What should I do?

  
  


**Old hag**

I'm sorry Soobin-ah 🙏 😭

🙇🙇🙇

Please, just look for the doctor yourself yeah?

His name is Choi Yeonjun, I already told him that you're going to meet him this morning.

I'm so sorry 😭

Good luck! 

 

Horrible. 

 

Soobin doesn't bother to reply to that.

 

He gets up unwillingly from the chair, thank himself that he's such a patient person to not bursts over these things, yet.

 

After thirty minutes full of questions and a bit lost in the gigantic hospital he finally found the doctor's personal office, Soobin was about to knock but hesitatingly pulling his hand back. He takes a deep sigh.

 

Be cool Soobin, you're prepared for this. 

 

He smooths down his shirt, brushing the nonexistent dusts off of it and inhales once again, before knocking the door and push it slightly.

 

"Doc---"

 

_ "And he really did gave the poor man adrenaline shot on his heart, like pushing a needle through his heart--- oh, shit, the new intern is here, I gotta go, I'll call you back." _

 

Soobin widened his eyes, literally can't comprehend what he just saw because what he just saw is not what he expected when he met Choi Yeonjun. In fact, is really far from his expectation. 

 

He just witnessed the doctor put his legs on his desk and speaking on the phone like casually like that, he can feel the awkward tension growing when Yeonjun clears his throat and straightened his back, put on serious face and Soobin, can't take it seriously due to what he just saw. 

 

"I'm sorry you had to see… uh…"

 

"It's okay…" 

 

"So uh… please, take a seat." 

 

Soobin nods, sitting on the chair as Yeonjun opens the same application Mr Lee held yesterday, and reads it, although Soobin's sure it's just his attempt of distraction. 

 

"So, Soobin… Right?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Yeonjun is fine, please don't call me sir." 

 

There's something cute when Yeonjun plead like that, he definitely looks young for a doctor, and maybe their age is not that far in gap either. 

 

"I think you already settle everything with Mr Lee, right? I don't have to test you again," Yeonjun lets out an airy laugh, in which Soobin responded with a nod. 

 

"I suppose so,"

 

"So, this is the contract."

 

Yeonjun hands the paper and a pen, Soobin accept it carefully, he would be lying if he says he's not proud when he read the written letter on the paper, there's a strange yet pleasant feeling blooming in his chest, to make it official. 

 

With a bit of shaky hands, he manage to write down his signature and name on it before giving it back to Yeonjun, who's smiling at him, the man is smiling so much for a human the sight alone makes Soobin's cheeks hurts. 

 

"You can officially start tomorrow, all of your needs will be taken care with my assistant, you can meet her later after this." Yeonjun held out his hand, and Soobin just realized when the man smile  _ again _ he has tiny canines, it makes him looks like vampire. 

 

Jeez, Soobin always has a  _ thing _ with vampires. If he could date one supernatural being, it would be vampire. 

 

Shaking his head from the sudden weird thoughts interrupted his mind, he accept the handshake in professional manners. 

 

"Please take care of me for this 6 months," 

 

God almighty, he's smiling again. 

 

"Will gladly do so," 

 

And somehow, the supposedly formal meeting turns out to be Yeonjun spilled everything  _ but _ about the medical internship to Soobin. 

 

And Soobin, he didn't mind at all.

 

\---

  
  


**Unknown Number**

Hi soobinie!

 

**Me**

Who is this?

 

**Unknown Number**

It's me Yeonjun

 

**Me**

Oh, where do you get my no?

 

**Unknown Number**

Of course from your paper silly kkkk

 

**Me**

^^"

 

**Yeonjun-ssi**

I forgot to tell you, Mr Lee actually offer something to you, but I think it can be talk about tomorrow!

 

**Me**

Good stuff?

 

**Yeonjun-ssi**

Yep! You will be excited. 

 

**Me**

Oh, I'm dying to know

 

**Yeonjun-ssi**

Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. 

Good night soobinie---

 

**Me**

good night

 


End file.
